


Forgetting How to Breathe.

by XenoCantExist



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Depression, Gay, Gay Male Character, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lung Cancer, M/M, Original Character(s), Possible Character Death, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenoCantExist/pseuds/XenoCantExist
Summary: I'm sick.And not the type of sick that I'll Recover from. I can't get better and walk away like it never even happened.Though I supposes there's a better word to use.Because I'm not just sick anymore, i'm dying.In which Mc is dying of lung cancer and only has a month left to live when he meets the RFA.





	Forgetting How to Breathe.

I'm sick.

And not the type of sick that I'll Recover from. I can't get better and walk away like it never even happened.

Though I supposes there's a better word to use.

Because I'm not just sick anymore, i'm dying.

I was diagnosed with lung cancer 4 years ago. It's a surprise i've even managed to live this long. But two months ago chemotherapy stopped working, the doctors expect that I have until the end of this month, I can feel myself getting weaker with every breathing moment.

I had come to terms with the fact that I was going to die years ago. I have no family, no friends that will miss me once I’m gone. There’s only one thing that could possibly save me at this point, but I’m not even close to being able to afford it.

So I die. I die without anyone even knowing I ever existed. My worst fear will come true. I’ll die all alone, and there is nothing I can do at this point to stop it. It’s inevitable.

I feel it now, the tears dripping off my face. It’s strange, I can't even remember when I had started crying, and for a split second I can’t remember where it is I am. But I remember now. I’m in the same place that I always am, encased in darkness as I stare up at the ceiling of my apartment. I’ve been laying like this for hours, the last time I got up was to feed Cherry and switch out my oxygen tank for a new one, but even that moment seems so far from now.

I feel Cherry jump up onto the bed, she licks away a few of the tears that had slipped from my eyes and I can feel the sides of my mouth turn upwards into a small smile. I lift a hand up to scratch behind her ears.

Suddenly the darkness is cut into by the brightness of my phone, I cover my eyes with my arm, reaching out with the other to grab the phone and check whatever notification I had received. I sit myself up in confusion, opening my phone and being sent to a chatroom on an app that I have no recollection of downloading.

* * *

              Unknown>> ….Hello…?

                            << Uh, hi I guess?

               >> Can you see this?

                           << Would I have responded if I couldn’t?

               >> Right.

               >> Anyway

               >> **It’s not everyday you get a text from a stranger.**

               >> I’m a bit flustered myself. I found a smartphone at the subway station, but all it had was this messenger app.

               >> I want to find the owner, but I don’t see and contact info or call records.

               >> I’ve been sending messages with this app but no reply…

               >> All I see is an address and some important-looking numbers saved in notes.

               >> I’d like to go there myself but I’m currently abroad…

                           << An address?

               >> Yes. There’s a Korean address and a long number. I think it’s a password.

               >> Do you mind going to the address?

               >> I know you’re surprised to have someone suddenly pop up and ask you a favor like this.

               >> But still…

               >> **I’d appreciate it if you could help.**

Usually I’d never agree to something like this. But at this point I have nothing left to lose.

                          << How can I help you?

With that I put my oxygen tank into the bag on my back and strap Cherry into her harness so I can take her with me.

              >> Uhm… I’d like for you to go to the address saved here

              >> I saw the street view through the internet, and i've been there before.

             >> It’s an apartment downtown. Very crowded.

             >> It’s a really safe place, if you feel unsafe you can turn around.

             >> Please?

                         << Fine… I’m leaving right away if it feels sketchy.

             >> You trust me…

             >> Thank you!

             >> Just a sec. I’ll send you the address.

* * *

I opened the app once again when I reached the apartment.

            >> Are you there? ^^ See. nothing strange.

            >> Is there a password lock on the door?

                         << Yes.

           >> I’ll send you the digits. Try it.

The door clicked, I placed my hand on the handle but hesitated a moment.

                        << Doors open.

         >> Good. Why don’t you go inside?

                        << Can I just enter a strangers house?

        >> You can just leave a note, I’ll give you my info, if something happens you can just show my messages. That’ll do.

                        << Then… Alright.

        >> Th

       >> ank

       >> you…

[Unknown has left the chatroom]

I closed the door behind me, walking in with Cherry next to me, letting myself flop onto the couch and looking around the apartment. I sigh as I feel my phone filling up with notifications once again. I look down to find I’ve been thrown into yet another chatroom.

[Mc has joined the chatroom]

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Updates might be slow cos im horrible at keeping up with chapters, but I have a lot that I want to do with this story so I'll try my best to keep adding uploading, I'm also still trying to figure out the formatting of this so pls bare with me until then


End file.
